


Body Party [Kink Week Submission Day 2]

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “I’ll show you that you’re perfect,” Gladio moans into your mouth, “so that you never doubt yourself or me again.”





	Body Party [Kink Week Submission Day 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkweek Day 2 on Tumblr, but since that ain't happenin again...

The door banged as you stormed into the apartment, face red and fuming. “What the hell are you so upset about?” Gladio calls behind you, utterly confused.

“What do _you_ care?” you shout from the bedroom. You stand in front of the mirror, removing your jewelry and catching glances of yourself that you were determined not to see. Your eyes were stinging with tears of anger and you managed to brush them away as the root of your anger strode into the room.

“Babe, seriously, I have _no_ idea what’s happening right now,” he says, standing in the doorway. You only glare at him as you take a pair of underwear from the drawer and make for the bathroom to shower. You try to brush past him, but Gladio’s strong arms keep you from doing so. “Babe, _talk to me_!”

“I saw the way you looked at her!” you yell at him, breaking free of his hold.

“Looked at _who_?”

“Don’t act stupid now,” you fume, “The little redhead at the bar. You couldn’t keep your eyes off her. No matter what I said, you wouldn’t even look at me.” Tears begin to roll down your face again as you thought about her. A skinny thing with bright eyes and a pair of DD’s under her low cut uniform. You didn’t want to go there in the first place, but Gladio insisted.

“I still have no clue–”

“Of course you don’t,” you scoff and continue to the bathroom, slamming the door in his confused face. You glare at your reflection in the full-length mirror, cursing at your body. You aren’t particularly thin; in fact, your full figure had been the butt of many jokes when you were little, and as you’d gotten older, it never really stopped, just had been quieted to snide whispers and jokes behind your back. When Gladio came into your life, though, you often wondered why he chose you, and you still aren’t totally sure, but your insecurities would come and go more frequently than they used to. Surely there was some model or lady of nobility that would be a better match to his muscular build and ravishing looks? Suppose that day had finally come, his ideal mate serving him cockatrice wings and beer with pearly, red-lipped smile.

You take it all in; your hips and thighs, your breasts, your tummy… and you felt even more angry with him. Tearing yourself away from the mirror, you shower away your makeup that you actually took the time to do, and wash your hair after painstakingly putting it together. The warm water calms you down a bit, so you step out and wrap yourself in a towel before slipping into your panties. The bedroom was empty, so you went to collect your pajamas, tossing off the towel and letting it land in the hamper in the corner. Just as your hand touched your oversized t-shirt, Gladio returns, souring your mood once again.

He sits on the side of the bed watching you, but not saying a word. “Don’t worry,” you grunt, “I’ll have all of _this_ …” you gesture vaguely at your mostly nude form, “covered in a second.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not what you want, right?” you sniffle, fixing a terse look on him. “Why have me when the pretty little twigs throw themselves at you?”

“No one’s throwing themselves at me,” Gladio frowns. He stands and approaches you, wrapping his arms softly over your ample waist. “Even if they did, I wouldn’t want anything more than what I have right here.” He smiles at you in the mirror, but your face remains set with incredulity.

“So you _weren’t_ blatantly staring at the redheaded waitress at the bar?” you scoff, still sifting through the drawer. “With her tiny waist and perky tits and perfect ass?”

Gladio takes your hands to stop you from randomly rifling through your drawer and stares at you in the mirror, his amber eyes focused on yours. “Now why would I want that?” he hums in your ear, “I’m too big a man to be satisfied with so little.” His fingers make small circles around your waist that he knows will have you melting if he does it long enough. “Besides, I need something to hold onto. I can get a little crazy when we–,”

“ _Gladio_ ,” you warn him, but he goes on anyway.

“As far as tits are concerned…” he purrs, meaty hands coming to a rest on your bare breasts and giving them a squeeze. “Let’s just say she was a glass half empty, and you _know_ I like my cups full.” You try to hold back your laugh, but Six that was the lamest pun you’d ever heard from him. “And don’t worry about her ass…” he chuckles just before delivering a sharp smack to your backside with a pleasured hiss. “You’ve got all of Eos beat, baby girl.” Gladio turns you in his arms and pulls you into him, placing kisses over your face, then surprises you by lifting you off the ground as if you weighed nothing.

“Aaahhh!” you squeal, and you wrap your legs around his waist to secure yourself as he carries you to the bed. He smiles at you, continuing to kiss you senseless before reaching your lips and dipping his tongue into your mouth. You allow him entrance, a delighted growl against your lips that passes between you both.

“I’ll show you that you’re perfect,” Gladio moans into your mouth, “so that you never doubt yourself or me again.” Hot kisses trail down your neck, biting at your flesh and sending shivers all over your body. He sucks gently at your breast, rolling your nipples into stiff peaks as he takes care of the other with his fingers.

“ _Gladdy_ ,” you moan, your eyes falling closed and your back arching into his mouth as he pleases you. He pulls off with a quiet pop and continues downward, biting at the juncture of your thighs.

“Mmn…” Gladio’s thumbs slide into the waistband of your panties and he pulls them off, tossing them aside, then rubs his hands over your exposed pussy. “I would never trade this for any other woman in the world.” He palms at his cock, the fabric of his jeans straining against the thick hard-on imprinted on them. “And this?” he adds, “This is all yours, babe. No one gets this except my queen. My beautiful, full bodied queen of my heart.”

Gladio unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down, your eyes following the motion rather closely, your mind cursing him for not owning a single pair of underwear. He discards his pants and strokes himself before grinding against your lips, drawing your arousal out of you until you’re soaked. He licks his lips, then kisses you softly, distracting you as he bottoms out inside you. You groan out against your will; you’re still mad at him! But _Gods_ , he felt so damn good!

“Just because you… _aghn_ … feel good doesn’t mean… _yes, right there_ … doesn’t mean I’m not still mad…”

“Then I’ll just keep going until… _fuck, yeah babe_ … until I redeem myself…” he grunts, taking a handful of your thighs as he plows deeper. Gladio rams into your pussy, delighting in your screams and wincing when you tighten around him. He turns you over and you position yourself accordingly.

Gladio stares at your ass, eyes clearly lost in a lustful gaze as he hones in on you. “You’re not thinking about her now are you?” you tease, wiggling a bit and laughing inwardly at the way his face flushed and how his eyes followed the motions of your bottom.

“Huh?”

You roll your eyes in impatience. “Gods, Gladio…” You take hold of him and guide him into your sex, letting him push the rest of the way until you’re full of him. Once he regains his senses, he sets the pace, rocking his hips into yours with huffs and hisses of contentment. You want to be mad at him, you want to make him feel remorseful for even looking in that skank’s direction, but he’s distracting you. He’s using whatever superpower he has on you and making you feel entirely too good.

“Mm… _yes_ … oh Gods, baby girl…” he whines. You love when he whines like that, especially the little hiss that follows it. He starts to move faster, hands gripping tighter, breath quickening with each thrust.

“ _Ngh_ … Gladdy…” you keen, arching your back and giving him even deeper access. An animalistic grunt rumbles out of his chest, a sure sign that he was nearing his peak.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” he growls, bending over you and taking your tits in his hands, jack-rabbiting in and out erratically. “I’m gonna fill you with my cum. No one else, just you… you’re mine and… and I’m all yours, babe…”

His breath on your ear was warm, but there was a visible shiver that rippled through you at his words. Gladio bit and kissed at your neck and shoulders, that same sexy whimper bubbling out of his chest as he chased his release. You reach your threshold and you let go, falling into your orgasm as your boyfriend follows you, your name tumbling out of his mouth. You both shudder with the aftershock of your release and Gladio slowly pulls out, collapsing beside you and pulling you into his chest stroking your face tenderly.

“Babe?” he says down to you. “Are you ok?”

“Did you mean what you said?” you ask uncertainly, “that you’re ok with me as I am?”

Gladio hovers over you, fixing his amber eyes on you, “I love everything about you. I won’t lie, I can’t get enough of your body, but it’s more than that. It’s your mind, your heart, that little scrunch in your nose…” he boops your nose with a smile at the very effect he spoke of. “It’s _you_ baby girl. No one is taking me away from you.”

“So why were you staring at her?”

“Who?”

You heave an exasperated sigh, “Red hair? Perky tits?”

“What, the waitress? I wasn’t staring at her. The Totomostro was on the TV behind her. My team’s in the final stretch, I couldn’t miss that.”

You don’t think you could pull a more baffled face. “The TV? That’s what you were staring at?”

Gladio give a deep chuckle at your blushing face. “Ok, from now on, I’ll watch it here. You can be my hot waitress, alright? I’ll even give you a big tip…”

“Shut up…” you groan, burying your embarrassed face in his chest. Gladio smiles and holds you there before you feel the end of his refractory period pressing against your stomach.

“See?” he groans, pulling you over his waist for you to ride, “No one else has that effect on me.”

“Guess it’s my turn to apologize, then…”

 


End file.
